Solo otro año
by Yasumitora
Summary: One-shot, traducción. Kakashi/Iruka. Summary: Iruka odia celebrar su cumpleaños, y es por una buena razón. Kakashi se entera por qué.


**Título:** Solo otro año (Just another year).  
**Autora:** Megyal.  
**Traductora:** Yasu/Necroholic.

**Beta:** Shiga-san.  
**Fandom/Pareja:** Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka, pasado Mizuki/Iruka.

**Género/ Advertencia:** Romance, hurt/confort, angst. Violación.

**Palabras:** 2000+

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ es propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. _"Just another year"_ es propiedad de _Megyal_.

**Resumen:** Iruka odia celebrar su cumpleaños, y es por una buena razón. Kakashi se entera por qué.

**Solo otro año.**

—No necesito una fiesta, Kakashi-san... —le había dicho una semana o más, antes de su cumpleaños, sintiendo la lengua dentro de la boca tan pesada como el plomo.

Kakashi le regala una mirada divertida; el "san" es la causa.

Raramente usa el san estos días, y sólo lo hace cuando se siente disgustado o particularmente inseguro de sí mismo.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Iruka le llamó "Kakashi-san" toda la noche.

—Pero una fiesta sería agradable, sensei —dice Kakashi en voz baja, inclinándose sobre la pila de papeles que Iruka está corrigiendo en una mesa para besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla.

Kakashi es increíblemente demostrativo; nunca sospechó que amara tanto tocar.

Hay veces, en que los finos y pálidos dedos de Kakashi, descansan en su muñeca por más de diez, quince o veinte minutos, calentando discretamente la piel bronceada de Iruka. Las manos de Kakashi se posan en su cabello, en sus caderas; chocaría deliberada y gentilmente contra Iruka cuando pasaran cerca el uno del otro, incluso en público. Iruka llega a la conclusión de que Kakashi no ha recibido suficiente cariño de niño y lo ansiaba incluso ahora, cuando la mayoría de la gente solo lo ve como un maravilloso ninja y no como una verdadera «persona».

Iruka trata de seguirle la corriente tanto como puede.

Devolvería las caricias siempre que se animara; cuando lo hace, la mirada en los ojos de Kakashi es una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud, tan intensa, que Iruka solo agacha la cabeza y sonríe.

Ahora, sin embargo, apenas puede responder al obvio interés de Kakashi. Se sienta allí, hombros rígidos y sonrisa tirante en su rostro, mientras Kakashi se hace hacia atrás.

—Y-... Yo no necesito una fiesta —repite, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras vuelve a la corrección.

Después de un momento, musita un "… de acuerdo", y se levanta para dirigirse a la habitación de Iruka.

Iruka esperaba que no se haya dado cuenta de que, cuando se ha levantado, él se ha estremecido.

—

Iruka ha leído en algún lugar que, cuando la mente o el cuerpo pasan por un evento traumático o varios, queda grabado de manera subconsciente en el cerebro; por lo tanto, incluso cuando no hay un recuerdo consciente de la ocasión, el cuerpo o una parte oculta de la mente lo «recuerda». Quizás esa es la razón de por qué tantos individuos en Konoha se ponen tan extraños el aniversario del ataque del Kyuubi.

Bueno... más raros de lo usual, de todas formas.

Para Iruka cada año, la semana previa a la fecha de su cumpleaños, su cuerpo entero duele.

Sus costillas se contorsionan dolorosamente en su pecho, siente su espalda deshacerse en agonía y su ano arde como si estuviera rasgado; los fantasmas torturadores se apoderan de esa parte en particular de su cuerpo. Solo su entrenamiento de shinobi le permite sobrepasar los momentos que acarrea consigo «ese» día.

Por fuera, él era el mismo; sonrisa siempre en su lugar, capaz y calmado en clase, firme y servicial en la Sala de Misiones.

Por dentro, hay desesperación, tratando de abrirse paso hacia el exterior, tanto así, que podría colapsar en el suelo y llorar aterrorizado ante el recuerdo de lo que Iruka se ha permitido, a sí mismo, soportar. Con una profunda vergüenza y odio hacia su persona, Iruka refuerza la jaula mental donde reside ese pobre sentimiento y, con esfuerzo, lucha todos los días.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

—

—Quiero hablar contigo —Kakashi le dice el día antes de su cumpleaños.

Está en la cocina de su casa, hablando en voz alta mientras alimenta a su manada de perros en la parte exterior que conduce la puerta trasera. Iruka esta sentado en el sofá de la amplia sala de estar que a Kakashi le gustaba, porque dice que es una habitación en la que su madre había pasado mucho tiempo.

Iruka siente el terror helarle el estómago ante el monocorde tono en la voz de Kakashi. Nota un temblor instalarse en sus músculos y, oye con el corazón en la garganta, las casi silenciosas pisadas de Kakashi aproximándose al corredor. Hubo una pausa antes de que Kakashi abra la puerta y entre a la habitación.

No se sienta al lado de Iruka como normalmente hace; si no que se va a otra silla, poniéndose cómodo y dándole a Iruka una larga y contemplativa mirada.

— ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? —pregunta Iruka; apenas pudo controlarse para «no» decir "Kakashi-san".

—Solo quería saber —Kakashi dice muy lentamente—, qué hiciste para tu cumpleaños el año pasado.

La boca de Iruka se seca.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Uno de los hombros de Kakashi se levanta y vuelve a acomodarse perezosamente.

—Porque sí. Dices que no quieres una fiesta y si quisiera hacer alguna otra cosa, algo especial, podría probar con algo que te guste.

Iruka ríe nerviosamente, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—El año pasado trabajé. Enseñé en la escuela y... Creo que incluso tomé una pequeña misión en la tarde.

— ¿Y el año anterior?

—Creo que Naruto compró algo de ramen para mí y lo comimos cuando llegamos a casa.

— ¿Y el año en que Naruto se graduó? —pregunta Kakashi, completamente casual.

— ¡Qué específico! —Iruka ríe; el sonido es quebradizo, incluso para sus propias orejas—. No estoy seguro de recordarlo, Kakashi, pasó tanto...-

—Iruka.

Iruka tiembla por el modo en que Kakashi ha dicho su nombre: firme y autoritariamente.

Es tan poderoso que Iruka cierra sus ojos; cuando los vuelve a abrir, está sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo encorvado hasta la cintura, con las manos aferradas a su cuello y pecho, mientras se mecía en estado de pánico.

No podía respirar; no podía respirar. Su garganta se está cerrada, su cuerpo esta en llamas; alguien le arrebata la vida,... iba a morir. ... por favor no dejen que él-

Manos cálidas se posan en sus hombros, volviéndolo a sentar y manteniéndolo allí.

Hace un sonido sofocado, un jadeo y Kakashi murmura algo; dedos tocan rápidamente su manzana de Adán. Chakra calienta su garganta y eso desvanece la sensación de ahogo.

Iruka siente algo quebrarse dentro de él. Toma varias y preciadas bocanadas de aire, de la forma en la que una persona a medio ahogar lo haría, y pone el rostro en sus manos.

— ¿Iruka? —ya no estaba el tono de «taichou» que Kakashi ha estado usando antes, y ahora solo hay una gran preocupación—. Iruka, ¿qué sucede? Por favor dime. Por favor.

Iruka pone sus manos en su regazo, puños apretados; gira la cabeza, y la pone en la curva del cuello de Kakashi; y llora.

—

—Todos los años. Era lo mismo.

Kakashi guarda silencio mientras Iruka habla. Están sentados en una pila de cobijas en el suelo, con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared más cercana. Las mantas apenas olían a perro, pero a Iruka no le importa; por el contrario, encuentra relajante esa esencia. Siente su garganta áspera; había llorado por un largo tiempo, y Kakashi lo abraza fuertemente todo el tiempo, sin duda confundido ante su crisis.

Porque eso era, una crisis.

Iruka se siente vacío, como si alguien hubiera escarbado dentro de él y arrojado lo que hay dentro.

—Él... Él me ataba. Él decía que era un juego. La primera vez, quiero decir. Pensé que me gustaría el juego porque lo amaba—Iruka mantiene su cabeza gacha, con el cabello suelto ocultando su rostro de Kakashi—. Yo lo amaba mucho. Sentía que si lo amaba más, el dejaría... Dejaría de hacerme daño. Fui débil. Lo necesitaba... Incluso cuando me lastimaba.

La mano de Kakashi se acerca a la de Iruka mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo para seguír hablando.

—Él decía que me gustaba, que yo disfrutaba que me lastimara de aquella manera, porque eso era lo que merecía. Quizás era sí. ¿Por qué me habría quedado ahí con él si no me gustaba? —Iruka está tan enojado con sí mismo. Su voz tiembla, no sólo por la infelicidad, sino por la pura rabia hacia lo estúpido que ha sido—. Varias veces... Él no uso ningún... Ningún lubricante.

Kakashi guarda silencio pero Iruka puede sentir las increíbles oleadas de ira que emana. Iruka supone que es inevitable. Él había sido inmensamente estúpido.

—Todos los años —Iruka susurró—, pasaba lo mismo.

Un gran silencio cae sobre ellos. Entonces, Kakashi dice:

—La vez que intentó robar el Pergamino Sagrado, ¿Estaban juntos?

—Sí —Iruka flexiona las piernas y enrosca sus manos alrededor de ellas, dejando descansar su frente sobre las rodillas—. Sí, estábamos juntos.

—Iruka. Mi... Mi valiente, maravilloso, «increíble» Iruka.

Iruka levanta la cabeza lentamente, parpadeando con asombro ante el tono de Kakashi.

Éste pone los brazos sobre sus hombros y acaricia con su mejilla enmascarada la de Iruka, como un gato lo haría.

Kakashi no era un hombre hipérbole; ¿Por qué sonaba como si estuviera dándole honores a Iruka? Debería alejarse por el asco a estas alturas.

—Iruka—continúa, ronroneando con calidez y orgullo—. Iruka, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Qué fuerte que eres.

—No lo soy —protesta Iruka, confundido.

¿Acaso Kakashi no ha oído como se ha quedado con Mizuki, incluso cuando la idea de Mizuki de un regalo de cumpleaños era golpear a Iruka una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que apenas pudiera moverse?.

Era verdad que Mizuki era un enfermo, completamente desquiciado.

Iruka era más que un enfermo, porque lo sabía y aún así se quedó y sufrió, cada año. La culpa no era de nadie más que de él mismo, y la raíz del problema estaba en que era demasiado débil. ¿Qué se había «fumado» Kakashi?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy fuerte? —Iruka trata de alejarse, pero Kakashi lo mantiene en su lugar de manera gentil pero poderosa.

—Por ir contra él gracias a Naruto —dice Kakashi, e Iruka se queda quieto—. ¿No lo ves? No, no lo veras, pero yo sí. Te lastimó. Y aún así luchaste contra él porque también iba a hacerle daño a Naruto —Kakashi lo aleja un poco, con el ojo visible bien abierto mientras mira a Iruka—. Eres valiente.

—No, Yo-

—Eres fuerte —Kakashi dice, inexorable.

—Kakashi. No entiendes, yo dejé-

—Eres fuerte —repite Kakashi, testarudo—. Amo tu fuerza. Por favor créeme cuando te lo digo —quita el cabello del rostro de Iruka, y usa su dedo gordo para frotar el camino de lágrimas que empieza a deslizarse nuevamente sobre las mejillas de Iruka.

Iruka no había llorado en años, incluso cuando Mizuki gruñía en su oído a medida que se forzaba a entrar en su cuerpo sin preparar. Aún así, ahora parece que no puede parar de hacerlo.

Kakashi, quien tiene el cabello casi del mismo tono que Mizuki pero posee un corazón totalmente diferente, le sonríe a su manera; con un solo ojo.

— ¿Me crees?

Iruka no puede contestarle.

—Entonces —Kakashi dice—, voy a quedarme todos los años, hasta que me creas.

_Fin._

**Epílogo**.

Iruka despierta a la mañana siguiente en el suelo de la casa de Kakashi. Está envuelto en las cobijas y en las extremidades de Kakashi.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —dice en voz alta en el todavía gris ambiente y siente algo girar dentro de su mente, como una llave en un cerrojo; una puerta se abrió y se sintió libre.

—No —refunfuña Kakashi, acurrucándose más cerca—, es el «mío».

— ¿Qué? —Iruka alcanza su cabello y lo acaricia, disfrutando de la sensación de las gruesas hebras sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

—Decidí intercambiar cumpleaños contigo —el aliento de Kakashi es cálido contra su cuello—. Tú tomarás mi cumpleaños y yo el tuyo. No quiero que lo sigas cargando.

—Oh —Iruka asiente lentamente, considerando la idea—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

— ¿Verdad? —dice de forma auto-suficiente Kakashi, y se acurruca aún más—. Soy una persona bastante agradable, ¿sabes?

—De todas maneras, me gustaría quedármelo, si no te importa. Yo... creo que si estás aquí, seré capaz de cargar con eso. Ya que eres tan agradable y todo.

Kakashi levanta su cabeza y le da a Iruka una larga mirada, y asiente.

—Por supuesto. Eres muy fuerte, puedes hacerlo —posa la cabeza en el pecho de Iruka, satisfecho—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —responde Iruka, cerrando lo ojos mientras sonríe verdaderamente después de una semana o más—. Muchas gracias.

_Fin._

**Notas de la autora:**

Escrito para este pedido en el **kakairu_kink**.

**Notas de la traductora: **

Esta historia es una de mis favoritas. Amo la caracterización que la maravillosa Megyal les dio a estos dos. Como Iruka, aún con su entrenamiento y su fuerza, se quiebra, pero Kakashi esta justo ahí para atraparlo. En el final me quedo sin palabras, y con la diabetes en las nubes. Ah, y si, acá se ve mi punto débil por el Mizuki/Iruka, pero es que me gusta (un poquito) lo admito. Pero muérete, Mizuki. Si es que aun no lo has hecho. _Muérete_. Pero antes viola a Iruka un par de veces mas, ok? Loljk.

Entonces, _Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful and heartbreaking fanfiction, Megyal! I had a very good time working on it! :). You're a wonderful writer and I hope to see more of your work in the future!_

Muchísimas gracias _Shiga San_ por haber sido mi beta. Mujer, eres _súper_. Encima lo hiciste rapidísimo. Let me love you, gurl (y si tengo que traducir, escribir, o lo que sea para que no te nos sigas escapando a otros fandoms, lo haré, carajo). Y gracias también a Saning :3, por siempre estar ahí cuando me dan mis ataques de fangirl embravecida haha. Las quiero chicas.

Ah, y casi me olvido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Iruka-sensei! ¡Brindemos para que en el futuro a Kishi no se le de por matar a mas personajes, y para que te haga hacer un cameo de vez en cuando! :D.

Besos a todos.


End file.
